50 Sentences of Love
by Forest Black
Summary: 50 sentence challenge. Some cute some sad but all of them are a little more then a sentence. More like a paragraph.


001-Air

Raven watched her as the wind blew through the pink locks that cascaded down her back, never before noticing how beautiful the girl really was.

002-Fire

Every touch was laced in heat, Raven gasping as she let the flames consumed her.

003-Earth

"That's why he hurt you? Because of her?" Jinx held the girl close, steadying her as sobs racked her broken body.

004-Water

This bath tub was never meant to fit two people. But somehow, they made it work.

005-Suspect

Raven smiled, picking the small box up off the bed and reading the small card. "From your secret admirer(;" It was from that moment that Raven began to suspect the pink haired villain might have a crush on her.

006-Flee

"I don't want to run anymore." Raven gathered all her courage and leaned forward, capturing the stunned villains lips in her own.

007-Body

Jinx, for the first time that Raven could remember, blushed and racked her brain for something to say after Raven had whispered into her ear, "You're beautiful."

008-Rub

Jinx's hand lay upon her leg, rubbing it gently. Never had Raven told her how much she loved that no matter what they were doing, Jinx always found a way to touch her.

009-Stars

Raven sighed, happily stroking the pink hair that fanned out against her stomach. "I love you." She whispered the words, not knowing that the girl was still awake. They both starred up at the stars, soaking in the words.

010-Toys

"Are you kidding me? You're room is worse than Beast Boy's." Raven sighed, kicking one of the stray children's toys that had found its way into her path.

011-Love

"Who is that?" Raven said, scanning the emotions in front of her. The deep lavender one stepped forward, introducing herself. "Hello Raven. I am Love."

012-Lust

It was only ever meant to be an experiment. They had a thing once. A very hot heavy thing, but a thing none the less. It was never meant to be something more.

013-Dance

"I don't dance!" Raven said, pulling against the grip of the bigger girl. There was no way that Jinx was giving this chance up.

014-Ring

Raven sat there in shock looking at Jinx with eyes wide. Had that really just happened? Jinx slid the ring onto her finger, taking her silence as a yes.

015-Dust

Raven held the urn close to her chest, tears pouring uninterrupted. There wasn't any point in holding back. She was gone. Ashes in a gar.

016-Hat

"Do you really have to wear that?" Raven asked, pointing at the large floppy hat. Jinx just shh'ed her, looking around quickly. "You know I can't be seen with you! Now come on let's get in the movie theater!"

017-Boots

There was a trail of clothing that led through the house. A cloak here, a pair of tights there, ending with a single boot outside a closed door.

018-Roam

"What's the rush Blue? No need to hurry home." Jinx caught her arm and pulled her back to the ground. "Have you ever walked the city at night?"

019-Sunset

Raven hadn't ever really liked the sun. It was bright and harsh. But the way this girl closed her eyes and sighed, soaking in every bit of it she could… That just might make her change her mind.

020-Sunrise

"Why are we up so early?" Jinx said, groggily rubbing her eyes. She felt strong arms snake around her stomach holding her close. "Come on. Let's go watch the sun rise."

021-Christmas

"Are you sure they won't kill me?" Jinx feared the reaction that was yet to come. Raven just pulled her through the double doors and into the common room. Smile's and cheer's came from the well decorated Titan's.

022-New Years

Raven didn't drink. She didn't. But then why did she wake up with a pink villain in her bed? This was going to be one hell of a year.

023-Picnic

"You call this a first date?" Raven tried to keep the disappointment out of her voice. "No silly. I call this a picnic."

024-Honeymoon

Raven and Jinx sheepishly booked another trip to France because this time, unlike their honeymoon, they were actually going to leave the hotel room.

025-Blind Date

Jinx starred off into the distance as the boy across the table droned on and on about one thing or another while her mind was far far away.

026-Destiny

Raven had faced many things. She had gotten through her 'destiny'. She could handle this. It was a simple date.

027-Valentine's Day

A small box of chocolates and a rose. Small smiles and long laughs. A one unforgettable stolen kiss.

028-Summer

"I don't do summer." Jinx eyed the girl suspiciously, taking it all in. "That's too bad Blue. That bikini looks really good on you."

029-Winter

Raven sighed, looking down at the team as they played in the snow. Just as she was about to go in, she caught a face full of melty slushy ice. Wiping It off she found her attacker in the form of a soon to be dead Jinx.

030-Autumn

The brown leaves fell around them as they walked through the park hand in hand. Nothing had ever felt so perfect to the smiling Azarathean

031-Spring

"It's not cold outside!" Jinx hopped up and down excited. "This is what we call spring. Welcome."

032-Family

"HE'S YOUR FATHER?" Jinx said, astonishment clear in her voice. Raven sank back into her cloak, covering herself. "I mean…that's cool."

033-Friends

"So what does this make us?" Raven leaned forward and kissed the girl once more. "We are…friends."

034-Enemies

"Raven we are enemies do you hear me! I am not gay! And we are enemies." Jinx fell to the ground, tears pouring down her flushed cheeks. Raven ran to her side, holding her as she cried.

035-Lovers

"See there's Robin and Starfire and Cyborg has Bee and even Raven has…her lover! I need a girlfriend." Beast Boy hmphed, crossing his arms.

036-Marriage

"It's not legal here anyway." "I want you to marry me." "No." "Yes." "Fine." "Good."

037-Divorce

"Garfield we can't do this. I can't take it anymore." Raven whispered, trying to be gentle as she broke her husband's heart, trying not to mention the pink haired villain sitting in her car out front, waiting to pick her up.

038-Fall

"Why do you love me?" "Because when I met you I was straight. I love you. I fell for you quicker then I thought possible."

039-Hit

"Ow!" Raven laughed at her girlfriend, cuddling up close to her. "Uh uh. You hit me. No cuddling for you."

040-Hunt

"There's no need to run! I'm not going to hurt you!" Jinx chased after the girl, just wanting to talk. This was the fifth time she had tried to catch this damn girl. She apparently didn't know how busy her schedule was.

041-Predator

"I'm way worse then you are. Don't even joke." Jinx said, laughing. Raven stopped, getting an evil glint in her eye. "Is that so?" It was Raven's turn to laugh, a growl ripping out of her throat. "Raven?"

043-Moonlight

Her pale skin shimmered in the moonlight, almost ghost like. Jinx realized in that moment that she loved her.

044-Rain

"Just STOP!" Jinx screamed, anguish evident in his voice. Raven turned around, landing down on the ground, her feet splashing slightly. "Stop coming after me Jinx. We can't keep doing this." Jinx ran to her, the rain pelting down on the two of them. By the time that she got there Raven had faded into the ground, gone forever.

045-Work

"This is my work. I can't give it up." Raven shook her head. This was impossible. She couldn't keep catching her girlfriend on heists. It just wasn't right. No.

046-Play

"All work and no sex makes Jinx an unhappy girl." Raven smiled, easily being dragged to the bedroom.

047-Drink

"No. I don't drink." "Yeah, ahuh. I was there on New Years dear." Raven sighed and took the drink from Jinx's hand.

048-Snuggle

"We don't have to get up yet do we?" Jinx nuzzled her lover's neck, a purr escaping her throat. Raven laughed and shook her head. "Let's just spend all day in bed.

049-Confused

No this isn't right. I'm straight. I am so straight. "Raven. Just face it. You're not straight." Okay so I'm not straight…

050-Happy

It had been years. More than she could even count. Well she could count them but it would take a while. Happiness hadn't been a part of her life as long as she could remember. But then that girl just happened to fall into her life. Right into her lap. There she was. And with her she brought that emotion. The one that Raven had yearned for so much. She just brought it with her so willy nilly. But it didn't matter. She was so beautiful. So…happy.


End file.
